<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DMC同人－新VN：Under the gaze of Death by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420238">DMC同人－新VN：Under the gaze of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nero!, M/M, Top V!, graveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>纯开车。<br/>V不光在死神的雕像前上了尼禄，还做了小道具捉弄了这个年轻的猎人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DMC同人－新VN：Under the gaze of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>红与蓝交错的暴击炸出火花，把恶魔坚实的盾牌打碎。尼禄狂躁的用自己的武器砍杀着恶魔骑士的铠甲，却被骑士提剑打开。<br/>
尼禄狼狈的在地上打了个滚，顺着弹起的高度趁机调整姿势。他双腿落地，可膝盖却在发抖,一个踉跄措不及防的让他跪了，剑刃插进地面。<br/>
现在可以看到他的额头渗着不自然的汗珠，汗水洗刷的血跟泥弄脏他的脸，却遮掩不住下面泛着情潮的红色。他的眼眶跟吃了汗珠似的泛着水光，皱起来的眉毛令他看起来在这场战斗中极其吃力，完全没有平日对待这点恶魔时该有的那般游刃有余。<br/>
可惜缠人的恶魔才不会顾及他的干瘦，立刻踩着金属的脚步追了上来。尼禄立即抬枪对准，却措施了调整近距的机会，近距离让子弹跟恶魔的脸来了个硬碰硬。<br/>
子弹跟盾牌奏出几乎让人发毛的刺耳声，湛蓝玫瑰强劲的后坐力猛然震入恶魔猎人的手臂，推着他整个人往后滑。鞋底在贫瘠的土壤上层出一道痕，跪下顶住冲击力的膝盖磕碰在灰黑色的地上，却不经意的让受到这番冲击力的他把裤子里弄了一片湿。<br/>
“唔嗯——…”他收紧大腿根的筋肉试图咬紧牙关阻挡小腹内的躁动，却还是不由自主的哼出两声，眼眶一下子就湿了。眼前几乎泛花，下一刻还没看清他就被骑士踢在了脸上，翻到去了一边。<br/>
“妈的！”年轻的恶魔猎人吐了口掺杂血腥味的吐沫立刻爬起来，焦躁的呲着牙怒吼。<br/>
然而恶魔并不会跟他争论，只会操纵笨重的盔甲继续靠近猎。但是这回恶魔没能得逞，黑色飞转的锯齿就擦着火花强硬的劈开它的铠甲，将其胸口挖出巨大的裂痕。随后一副消瘦的身影似羽毛一般跃入它几乎两半的身前，挥舞起银杖将其刺穿，<br/>
骑士的躯体倒下，爆出硕大的红魂石，轻而易举收入诗人的囊中。<br/>
把银杖从烟灰未散的尸体里扯出，诗人以手为中心轻巧的甩起拐杖，借由勾在手指上的力度带起个弧，荡去高处，再落回掌中，他便握住中段，慢条斯理的用雕刻精美的把手敲了敲另一只手心。<br/>
“你应该能可以做得更好的，尼禄。”V不紧不慢的走向扶着剑柄摇摇晃晃站起来的男孩，嘴角浮现出一尘不变的笑意，如同在朗诵他最爱的诗歌。“爬过你神经上的蚁群不该把你轻易啃食成白骨，你本还能在白潮吞没之前砍碎最后的障碍。”<br/>
听着“白潮吞没”几个词，尼禄的表情更加动摇，他面红耳赤的憋着口气，金属的义肢抓紧了剑柄。<br/>
“V…不要玩游戏了！够了…”<br/>
虽然这话听起来是在怒吼，但其实声音相当委屈。他望向帮了自己的诗人，满眼的不甘红了眼眶，弱化的气势把他变成一只狼狈的小狗，年轻的面容里看着就跟被欺负的孩子似的正盼望对方能多给自己点好处。<br/>
V却并不会轻易满足他的男孩，他踏过地面上被武器划过的裂痕，抬手托起尼禄的下巴。尼禄不自觉地冲他微微张开双唇，像是等待那冰凉的双唇能夺走他体内的狂躁。然而V的眼中仍然是之前的温度，让人难以揣摩他的思想。他更像是在欣赏尼禄白银色的睫毛下镶嵌的蓝色双眼，缓缓凑近的距离让他的嘴悬在尼禄双唇的几毫米外。<br/>
随后黑发的青年偏过头，像在品尝精美香甜的糕点，将男孩俊俏的脸托在指尖上，嗅着从银色短发间垂流而下的汗珠，贴上发烫的耳垂，把对方身上所散发出的诱惑牢记于心。<br/>
尼禄咽了咽口水，喉头滚动几下，拉扯颈部的线条，浮动于肌肤下若隐若现。<br/>
他没有得到一个想要的吻，却被V暧昧的动作扰得难耐又兴奋。说实话，他喜欢V这样，虽然V也许是在冲他恶作剧，可这就是V的调情。他喜欢V身上这种古怪的特质，既神秘又性感，每个优雅的动作都叫他有感觉。<br/>
此时的V如同雄鹿，垂下头，略长的刘海半隐去他的右眼，只留下左侧的眸子将视线一丝丝编制在男孩埋葬于泥泞跟血渍下的白皙肌肤上。<br/>
他消瘦的下巴上是几乎跟肤色一样的苍白双唇，如今印在尼禄的耳根底，带着一点点要流逝的温度，确在滚烫的肌肤下显得冰凉刺骨。<br/>
尼禄身子抖了一下，重心禁不住朝对方靠近的反方向倾斜，躲避心上人的靠近。这不代表他不希望被V碰触，而是他意识到自己会失去节制只懂得索要，因此才在失控前逃离。可惜他的双脚无法移动，迫使自己留在V覆盖而来的影子中，歪掉的重心推动了手下的重剑，尖端撬开土壤的绯红女皇比他先一步栽倒地面。<br/>
失去扶着的东西，年轻的猎人像是个醉汉，他摇晃中抓住了男人干瘦纤细的上臂，别开头的同时却更像是主动把脖子亮出来献给对方。夹克下早就被他体温烤得发烫，伴随移动从领子里滚出一股股热浪，扇出汗液以及更早前他们两人交合后残留的气味。<br/>
“我也许不该这么苛刻，你的确已经做的很不错了。你有尽力，我看得出来，”V呼出的气息化作蝴蝶扇动双翅，鳞粉钻入男孩的耳朵，叫他浑身一颤，身下又出了水。<br/>
V含笑中松开小情人的下巴，说着“必须夸赞你”后便拉开距离。他的面容重新回到尼禄的视野中，下垂的眼角蔓延出贪婪跟乐趣，轻轻一句“脱掉吧”就能让尼禄信服。<br/>
现在的V即使在这里也能为尼禄解决，而这正是尼禄想要的。<br/>
最后他们依旧留在这片荒无人烟的没落墓地中，失去生命的城市角落仿佛还残留着死亡前恶魔的嘶叫，顺着腥臭的微风刮往断壁上空。<br/>
而男孩则被诗人安放在了死神雕像敞开的怀抱中，而契约的恶魔们则也变得极其安静，藏于契约者黑色的纹身中，窥视男孩饥渴难耐的模样。<br/>
雕像长袍下伸出的骸骨生了锈，骷髅空洞的眼窝深深的垂首注视自己捧住的鲜活肉体，不发一语。尼禄艰难的把裤子褪下，最后连同靴子跟内裤都从雕像爬满苔藓跟底座上滑落，被V抬脚踢到了旁边。<br/>
他的义肢也被V卸了下来，跟枪还有剑一同安顿在石像一角被搁置的外套间，只剩下磨破的短袖衣毫无作用的遮掩他要融化的身体。<br/>
赤脚踩在满是岁月痕迹的雕塑上，尼禄努力用仅剩的那条胳膊抓住死神干枯的臂骨，支撑自己发软的腰，正面将早已发硬的分身露给对方看。<br/>
合不拢的双腿间正垂下一根绳子，像是条纤细的长尾挂在男孩的屁股下摇荡。他带着这东西战斗了半天，而绳子埋入的另一端才是折磨他柔软后庭的凶手。<br/>
“让我看看，”V说的很直接，毕竟这根绳就是他放在那里的。<br/>
尼禄可怜的蜷缩在雕像冰冷坚硬的怀中，乖乖靠好往前滑下屁股，像是被困在检查设施上的病患，朝前张开双腿。他把自己最私密的地方暴露于空气中，却早已习惯被V的视线捕捉。<br/>
长绳是两股，形成一个无力的环形。如果观察得够仔细，就都会发现V脖子上的项坠没了。曾经一圈圈缠绕V脖子的黑绳如今到了尼禄体内，此时正暗示性的挂在收缩的小洞外，而V的脖子上只留有尼禄曾经牙齿吻咬过的痕迹。<br/>
像是要拆开什么令人惊喜的礼物，诗人修长的手指挑起绳子露出的这端，慢慢的拉动。<br/>
这是他亲自埋入的。当时眼前这个小恋人既羞耻又管不住说着脏话嘴巴，喋喋不休的抱怨从被吻肿的红嘴唇里跑出来，那一刻V突然决定给这根绳子上再增加点东西，好作为给心爱男孩的惩罚。<br/>
“快点拿出去，”尼禄恳求他。虽然他自己可以亲手取出来，但他却选择依赖V，或者说他也是故意让V这样做的。他承认这是V跟他之间的情趣，所以他心甘情愿地让V在这里磨时间。<br/>
伴随后穴的抽搐，打磨光滑的金属撑开了尼禄的后方，紧接着V的戒指滑了出来。<br/>
“啊…”尼禄昂头把呻吟细碎的洒进空气，颤抖的小腹令断断续续的呼吸碾碎了他挣扎的力气，咬着唇角的犬牙正滴出控制不了分泌出的唾液。<br/>
他用仅有的左手抓着死神，低头望向V牵动绳子拖出的物件。这是V增加的小小惩罚，他把戒指拴在了挂坠的绳子上，一起让尼禄含在体内。<br/>
但是这还没完，项坠还没完全拔出来。獠牙的挂坠总是尖锐的戳着尼禄脆弱柔软的内壁，捅在他敏感的深处，又痛又爽，在他斩杀恶魔的过程里折磨的他要死要活。他既喜欢又讨厌，他讨厌因为这样叫自己分神，连那几只垃圾货色都处理不干净。可是他也喜欢，V这样的捉弄足够刺激。<br/>
最终白色的牙齿拉出体液的银丝从尼禄的后方滑出来，晶莹的包裹在坠子上，黏糊糊的折射着光。<br/>
它被V挂在死神身旁雕刻的荆棘里，悬挂在尖锐的刺上，看起来是V在故意炫耀这款被自己精心“打磨”过的首饰。<br/>
“现在你里面是我的了。开心了吗？”V的手心抚摸上死神怀中的男孩，拇指戳过蓝色眼眸旁的浅色睫毛，望着男孩闭眼将脸埋进自己掌心里嗅着气味，仿佛求爱的小狗。<br/>
已经失去原本色调的雕像漆黑而庄重，骸骨的沉默烘托出男孩的生命力以及来自肉体欲望的刺眼色彩。年轻的半魔被脱下最后的遮挡，失去衣服的保护，结实匀称的身材镶嵌在深色冰冷的背景中，仿佛新的艺术品。<br/>
猎人主动上去从诗人微凉的双唇里索要亲吻。一边啄着，一边断断续续的提出要求，“开心死了。过来！吻我！你这个坏点子的家伙。给我。这是我应得的！”<br/>
相比V不紧不慢的回应每个动作，尼禄显得更加急切，他像只尽情倾洒感情的猎犬，舔舐V在苍白里带着神秘的嘴角，吮吸对方擅于颂诗的双唇，啃咬总是藏有秘密的舌尖，蛮横的要求自己也被取悦。<br/>
这的确是他应得的，因为他满足了V的要求。当他们上一场性爱被不远处逐渐逼近的恶魔打断之际，他们欢爱的场地也被拔地而起的树根逐渐撕裂。V给他体内埋入折磨人的种子，叫项坠跟戒指代替性器玩弄他的后穴，随后叫他提上裤子含着那些玩意战斗到底。<br/>
尼禄实现了V想看的东西，他小腹内始终咬住那几颗坚硬锐利的首饰，虽然不大却很有存在感。摩擦带来的动作异样而又烦人，骚扰他情欲未消的身体，拉扯他不甘被打断后烦躁的精神。<br/>
现在他好好等到了打扰他们的家伙被消灭，V心满意足的取出了自制的小玩具，他也该享受这个神秘恋人的亲热了。<br/>
V抓住了尼禄有的那只手腕，把他从死神的眼底牵走。他让男孩转了个身，趴在垂头的亡灵身前，羞耻的抬起屁股，把张开的小动对准自己。<br/>
即使V总是个看起来冷静到让所有形容感情的言语都枯竭的人，可是他还是会对这个有着斯巴达血统的男孩产生某种特殊的感情。他身为某个男人的人类一面，懂得感情上的考量，知道道德剥落的底线，会有恐惧也会有情欲，也会产生占有欲跟不知廉耻的喜好。<br/>
他轻而易举的硬了，解开的裤子下骨骼于他消瘦的肉体下凸显得的更加明显，富有棱角的线条分割出他为数不多的肌肉，病弱的体态让肌肤不算健康的肤色把遍布全身的花纹衬托得更加漆黑。<br/>
不管尼禄是否会看着他，他都毫不掩饰自己进入对方体内所获得的愉悦跟满足。他上扬的嘴角间流出从肺底涌出的感叹，为他几乎枯竭的灵魂重新带来生命的光辉。<br/>
他把自己塞进尼禄还湿热的内部，两人之前未完的情事此时仍旧在干扰他们各自的肉体，很快就在这个野外塌陷的墓园中再次交缠。<br/>
交合处肉体的拍打声有规律的快速回荡，V展现出从来不会有的速度跟力道，他富有节奏，并且铭记尼禄最喜欢的位置。他又准又狠，戳了几下就找准了那个位置，亲自随着抽插的引导拔高了尼禄的叫声。<br/>
说不定恶魔随时都会出现，但这难不倒他们。V毫不在乎周围的用力顶撞尼禄最深处的秘境，手指按压在年轻恶魔猎人绷紧后被细汗涂抹的背脊。他的手指如同小刀，顺着尼禄摆弄腰肢跟小腹时扭动的脊沟线条一路划下，停在了尾骨处。<br/>
尼禄的身体前后大幅度晃着，他只有一只手，扶着雕塑跪下的长袍，在骷髅空洞的眼窝注视下张着嘴大叫。他舒服的得竖起汗毛，蒸发的汗水带来刺骨的凉意，却被体内的高温所覆盖。<br/>
“就这样！V…你可以，再用力！啊啊！嗯额…！”他沾满泪水的睫毛煽动出情欲，放浪的大叫，并且在V满足了他后被顶得更加拔高声音，毫不畏惧会引来恶魔。<br/>
V的手从胯骨滑入他的前面，指尖擦过想要被取悦的性器，先一步攀上他正在从里面被用力捣弄的小腹，然后更往上揍。也不知道V哪里来得那么多力气，或者说现在的尼禄太过听话，那只手掌稍微施力往上就让尼禄抬起身，转移重心的双腿让臀部夹紧了V的阴茎。<br/>
尼禄翘着屁股努力抬起身子令后背靠近对方，他希望能让V更加贴近自己。V的手伴随他们指尖距离的缩短而一路网上，最终开始玩弄起其中以变得乳头，让银发的小狗接连发出舒服的呜咽声。<br/>
乳头在玩弄下变得刺痒坚挺，尼禄不住的发颤，迎合抽动摆弄的屁股让内部更加紧的吮吸V的分身。<br/>
尼禄怎么搞得懂V这个瘦弱的家伙怎么会有那么厉害的玩意，相当满的塞在他后方，增大的摩擦力叫他赤裸的双脚都要在地上踩不稳了。他只能开着腿站立，阴茎悬在身下晃动。<br/>
他的性器跟着体内的V一起膨胀，但他身下这个小尼禄却显得更加可怜，始终都在空虚的等待恋人的爱抚。<br/>
“该死…会不会玩…？你搞一下我前面不好吗？”尼禄委屈的发话，不知道这个男人到底要让自己等到什么时候。<br/>
可惜他现在只能依靠自己的一只手帮助身体保持平衡，缺失的胳膊早就排不上用场，所以也根本没有手去抓下V玩弄乳头的手指将其按在自己的硬物上套弄。<br/>
不过V的确不再戏弄那颗发红发硬的朱粒，而是让手指化作蛇，从脖子后方绕上男孩滚烫的喉咙，随后又抚摸上被泪珠跟汗水沾湿的脸颊，最终修长的中指从嘴角卡入后齿间。<br/>
诗人用小指跟无名指擒住了尼禄的下巴，大拇指从颚骨的后方把手架在了一个舒服的位置中。尼禄迫不得已脑袋往后仰，仿佛一只被拴住角的羔羊，又像是被驯服的猎犬。他长着嘴不敢去咬V，但是牙齿轻微的压迫却更像是通过跟手指的互动而示好。<br/>
尼禄的身子不得不往后挺出条弧度，把整个后背跟臀部拉伸出全新的线条，绷紧的肌肉还有原本年轻的肉质感都跟躯体下的骨骼交错浮现出不同层面的轮廓，注满色情的美。<br/>
为了保持平衡同时还能打开后面容下V进入，尼禄的双腿也在尽全力的支撑自己。踮起脚跟，分开的脚趾，男孩解释的腿肌还有踝骨下的轮廓都成为了诗人操控下全新的艺术品。<br/>
“唔…V…”男孩的嘴角淌着唾液，银丝裹着侵入的指尖，在拨弄下随着发声将柔软的舌底一阵阵覆盖上去，“咕…额！我，说，摸我！”<br/>
V顶了顶男孩，利用对方被刺激出来的鼻音打断了要求。不等男孩继续说什么，他抽出手一把架起对方失去胳膊的右肩，将尼禄整个人往怀里带起。<br/>
男孩脚后跟着了地，他被迫夹着对方膨胀的硬物直起腰。V很用力的带起他的身子，顺势在他失去手臂的肩膀上咬了一大口。<br/>
尼禄的下面不得已死死夹着体内的巨根，内壁被挤得生疼。V可能也是故意让他夹疼自己的，所以给尼禄的这一口咬的够用力。即使这身锻炼后的肌肉再怎么让尼禄自豪，这一下也被咬的不轻。尤其其是在他们两人相互卡死之前V还趁机用力的往更深处捅入，尼禄觉得自己的肚子差点穿了个孔，他怀疑对方要把睾丸也塞进来。<br/>
“啊！操——！！”尼禄痛的大叫，眼泪火辣辣的钻了眼眶，跟着他的屁股一起燃烧。<br/>
他吸溜淌下水的鼻子长大嘴使劲吸着空气，想要挣扎却动不了腰，只有肚子因短促的节奏小幅度快速起伏。倒吸一口气时呜咽声从加速的喘动中碎开，他抽泣了起来。<br/>
他能从耳朵后听到V的低吟，他明白自己下面肯定也把V咬的又紧又疼。是个男人都会被弄痛，甚至受伤，可是V却撒手。这个几乎生命枯竭的诗人更像是再从男孩身体里榨干着什么，尼禄对此想象不出来V吃痛的样子，甚至怀疑对方咬牙痛过后依旧能露出那抹神秘的笑容。<br/>
肩膀的肌肉也很痛，被V的舌头舔过是麻麻的，他相信V这个家伙肯定把他咬破了，留下了一排牙印。<br/>
“别哭。不过你的眼泪在这时候是最棒的点缀。”<br/>
“我才没有！那个是——”尼禄对着在他耳后念着诗歌的恋人发出抵抗，却意识到自己说什么都没用。V肯定知道他的抽泣是因为身体受到的刺激而并非真的难过或者生气，而V肯定想看他这样。只要一想到这一点，尼禄就失败了，他应付不来这个神秘的恋人，他会因为对方想要获得自己的泪水而兴奋。<br/>
V不再托着尼禄的身体，而是拿虎口卡住男孩结实的胯部，开始用力抽动。尼禄可算往前伏下身子，酸楚的后背能舒展开。与此同时，V的阴茎因为他舒展开的角度而能更好的戳进肠道，弄得尼禄既痛又爽，顶得几乎快起了尿意。<br/>
抓着雕像的肩膀，尼禄对着死神垂下头的脑袋做爱。跟冰冷无声的骸骨不同，尼禄情欲满满的脸上爆发出最大的欲望，身体于兴奋下不由自主分泌的液体沾湿他战斗后弄脏的面容，张开的嘴里半吐出鲜红的舌尖。他被后方的人顶的一次次往前晃，在死神裸露的脸前畅快的大叫。<br/>
V终于把手伸向前方抓住小恋人膨胀到发疼的阴茎，这叫男孩的声音变得更加放荡，嗯嗯啊啊之间如用有词语掠过，又仿佛只是纯粹的呻吟。时而能分辨出带着“V”这样鲜明的呼唤声，同时又含糊的掠过祈求更多更快的央求。<br/>
V的汗水甩落在尼禄的后背上，与原本缜密的汗珠一起覆盖满后腰。剔透的水汽朦胧而均匀的为男孩摆动的背影镀上层光，被这里冷清的空气吹拂，凉意被滚烫蒸腾，折射快速转变了肌肤原本健康的肤色，涂满诱惑。<br/>
纹身描绘的身体如今充满了力量跟侵略性，包裹在骨头外的血肉仿佛是因欲望而欲凝聚制成，如影子般跟随身下人的摇摆而精准的一次次镶嵌，交合处挤出的水正发出饱满的奏乐。<br/>
最后的冲刺里，V几乎掌控全局。他的爱液差不多炸开了尼禄最深处的空间，撑开肠道，把对方肚子里填的一点不剩。尼禄喉咙里滚出咕噜声，忍住高潮时几乎冲晕自己的快感，感受着被V填满的真实，小腹痉挛下不住的被V帮忙射了出来。<br/>
白浊喷射，滴满V的手指，也掉落去庄严的雕像下方，给湿润的苔藓跟磨光的石头染上好几滴不自然的光泽。<br/>
尼禄几乎被体内疯狂的高潮抽空，他抓狂的用手扣紧石像，拔高的叫声过后是转而成绵长的喘息。已经哑掉的嗓子轻咳几声后吞咽起口水，闷闷的鼻音里还能听出几声近似抽泣的哽咽。<br/>
“很漂亮，”V的五指陷入心爱的男孩丰满的臀瓣里，满意的揉了几下，将指间的精液擦拭掉。<br/>
“快出去…”尼禄吸着鼻子哼哼，“我屁股要着火了…”<br/>
听后尼禄的话，V好笑着拔出自己。而尼禄也终于能扶着石像的脑袋转过侧脸，从湿漉漉的视线里看一看差点榨干自己的人，“下次选个好地方，行吗？”<br/>
诗人故意叹了口气，嘴角的弧度却让他看起来是一只微笑的恶魔，“要看你能坚持到哪个阶段，不是吗？”<br/>
尼禄撅起嘴，他知道V是对的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>